Lemos Hold
Lemos Hold is one of the Major Holds in the Northern Continent. It bordered on the west Telgar Hold, on the southwest Igen Hold, on the southeast Keroon Hold and on the east Bitra Hold. Benden Weyr fights Threadfall over Lemos Hold, Igen Weyr flies Thread over the southern portion of the Hold. Description : A detailed description of the Hold, established, the surrounding countryside, the economy and the other (on the basis of the The Dragonlover's Guide to Pern) When the population of the Northern Continent grew outward from the two original Holds after the Second Crossing, Fort spread east and Benden spread west, Lemos was formed as an offshoot of Benden Hold. Stakeholders from the Southern Continent sailed north to Nerat from Seminole Hold and traveled on to Benden. Those who lived on Ierne Island held out the longest in Southern, but at last they, too, had to admit that they were not safe from the combined threats of Thread and earthquakes. Even the tinkers and the Romanies came north with the last of the stakeholders because they realized they could not survive if they stayed in the South. Some of the stakeholders went on to Tillek for the privacy of its remote peninsula, and still others founded Lemos. The wanderers, now called the Holdless, stayed for a while in Benden, then moved on to the new Hold and vanished into the landscape. The Hold was named for Bart Lemos, a miner who staked out the Yukon territory. Like Avril Bitra and Nabhi Nabol, he was believed by some to be an unsung hero. His children were instrumental in founding the Hold and insisted on naming it for him. During the Intervals, the Lord Holders of Lemos experimented in forestry, knowing that once Thread fell again, the expanses of woodland would probably be sacrificed. To Lord Asgenar's delight, Weyrleader F'lar believed that wood could be an asset rather than otherwise, and helped the Lord Holder to preserve his precious hardwood stands. F'lar also played a strong role in persuading the Oldtimer Weyrleaders to appreciate trees for their commercial value rather than as nuisances. Once the forests were considered safe, the Smithcraft approved Craftmaster Bendarek's move to Lemos to establish the Woodcrafthall. Those Lord Holders who had no major Crafthalls in their Holds tried to block the move, partly out of jealousy and partly to keep Lemos from gaining a trading advantage, but as the crafts are autonomous from the Lord Holders, the Hall eventually came into being. Asgenar is deservedly proud of the honor of hosting the new Craft. Lemos is one of the few places on Pern where one can learn how to make and use the longbow, a woodsman's weapon. It is used primarily for hunting wild wherries and other avians among the trees, where there is not enough room to use sling or bolo, two more favored weapons. On occasion, bows have been used for pursuing dangerous fugitives through the forests. «Hard wood and hard stone, a way by which Lemos is known». It makes the Hold sound inhospitable, but it is in fact a friendly, well-aspected place. The expression refers instead to Lemos's most profitable exports. Lemos ships not only logs and boards to other Holds, but finished furniture and other wooden goods, which are shipped to Igen Sea Hold or Keroon for distribution. Their other chief trading goods are fleeces and ovines from the upper Hold meadows, and jade. Lemos also has a small Winecrafthall, which make a decent table wine from its own grapes. The Minecrafthall here has unearthed jade of all colors. The difficulty the wood-smiths have with working the mighty hardwoods looks like rush weaving next to the skill needed to carve jade. It is used for many purposes besides that of ornamentation. The translucent jade makes handsome jewelry, but the less attractive opaque jade serves when a smooth, very hard surface is needed. The Healercraft commissions mortars and pestles and plates for measuring powders or molding pills. Cooks who have a light hand for pastry seek to buy rolling pins, bowls, and boards made of jade, which can be chilled to keep delicate dough cool. Skilled carvers can even make belt buckles and liqueur decanters. Jade is tough enough to take the place of metal in some applications in this ore-poor Hold. The stone is far harder than Lemos's copper, and easier to work than its bauxite. Minor Holds and Crafthalls * Far Cry Hold * Great Lake Hold * Kadross Hold * Plains Hold — beholden to Keroon Hold in Second Interval; beholden to Lemos Hold by Ninth Pass. Lemos Hold is also home to the Woodcrafthall, and at least one Minehold. History First Pass / First Interval According to the Dragonlover's Guide to Pern, Lemos Hold was founded as an off-shoot of Benden Hold by various settlers who had attempted to remain on the Southern Continent during the First Pass. Bart Lemos' children, among others, believed him to be an unsung hero, and the new hold was named after him. Oddly, Bart Lemos was never depicted in a relationship or with children, which could suggest that the details regarding his «children» are wrong. Alternatively, he may have had an illegitimate child who he wasn't involved with or perhaps aided in the upbringing of a child at his stake in Yukon, who came to think of him as a father figure. First Interval / Second Pass Not mentioned in the books. Bitra Hold borders directly with Telgar Hold (Red Star Rising / Dragonseye). Second Interval / Third Pass Despite this, Lemos is only first identified as a Major Hold in Dragon's Kin; during the late Second Interval. Chronologically earlier novels make no mention of the hold before that point, although it's worth noting that the hold could potentially have existed as a minor holding within another Hold's territory; most likely Bitra's, judging by the environs, but also possibly Benden's's. * Dynast: Lord Carel and Lady Munori. * Other holders: Darel, Erla, watch-wher Lemosk, Renilan and his watch-wher Resk. Sixth Pass * Dynast: * Other holders: Eighth Interval / Ninth Pass Forests, not a grain producer, it has many hills and mountain ranges that the rivers are for most part not useable. It was one the first to sowed with grubs in the softwood plantation * Dynast: Lord Gedenase, Lord Asgenar and Lady Famira. * Other holders: Felleck, Bendarek, Ferfar, Swacky? Borand. Additional Information * Lemos Bloodline on pern.nl ru:Лемос Холд Category:Major Hold Category:Northern Continent places Category:Lemos Hold